All messes can be cleaned up
by solstjerne
Summary: Complete! Ranma screwed up big time. Will he ever find Akane and apologize? Will she accept?...Anyway, please read and review.
1. intro

h*All messes can be cleaned up By: Its-me89*  
  
It was a beautiful day, the sun was shinning and the sky was almost cloud free, but this day wasn't great for everyone: A blue-haired girl was walking down the quiet streets of Nerima, with tears streaming down her face.  
  
'Why does he always have to do this?' She asked herself. 'Why do we always end like this? Is it always going to be like this?'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"RANMA!" yelled Akane.  
  
Ranma came running down the stairs. He grabbed his bag quickly as he ran out of the door.  
  
"Come on Akane. We better hurry up or we're gonna be late!" he said as he passed her.  
  
"No really?!" Akane said as she set out after him.  
  
At Furinkan High School  
  
As the bell rang out for lunch, Akane went to sit under the big tree as she always did. Her friends came over and they started to talk.  
  
Ranma looked over at the small group of giggling girls. He saw Akane with a smile on her face.  
  
'She looks so cute when she is smiling', he thought.  
  
"Hey Ranma," A boy said to him "still on earth?"  
  
"Huh?" said a confused Ranma.  
  
"Come on, man. We know you were looking at Akane again."  
  
"I wasn't looking at that un-cute tomboy," Ranma yelled at the boys who had started to gather around him. More people, including Akane and the other girls, had started come over to them too, to see what had made Ranma angry. Ranma quickly looked at Akane and he saw the sadness and anger in her eyes, then quickly looked back at the boys in front of him, who were laughing so much that tears were starting to form in their eyes. "You know, we're only engaged 'cause of our weird parents. If I had a choice I would have chosen one who at least can cook!"  
  
Everyone fell silence at this statement, even the boys who had been laughing. They all looked at Akane, who was about to burst any second.  
  
She walked up to Ranma and yelled "If I really am such a big burden for you, Ranma, why don't I just call off the engagement so you can go marry any cook you want. I hope you will be happy!" She made sure she held his gaze the whole time, then slapped him and ran away with her hands covered over her face to hide her tears but it was impossible.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Jerk," she murmured under her breath while she kept walking. She didn't know where she just walked. She didn't want to go home because then she would have to explain everything to Kasumi and she really didn't feel like talking about it right now. Besides, home would be the first place Ranma would expect to find her. She didn't want him to find her. She didn't want to see or talk to him.  
  
Another stream of tears made its way down her cheeks. Had he really meant it this time? He had even looked at her before he had said the thing about her cooking.  
  
'Why is he always so mean to me?' she thought, 'can't he see that I care for him. If he really means it why don't I just leave so he can stay and be happy with Ukyou or Shampoo?'  
  
She started to walk towards the Tendo dojo.  
  
*****  
  
'Me and my big fat mouth, Ranma thought I hope she didn't buy the things I said.' Who was he kidding? Of course she believed the stuff he had said what else could she do? He didn't blame her, though. He had said too much and almost directly to her face. There had to be a miracle if she was going to believe him this time! He started to walk towards the Tendo dojo.  
  
"Akane," he said softly as he knocked on her door, "Akane are you in there?" There was still no responds.  
  
"I guess I'm just gonna have to talk to her when she get back," he said, "maybe she went back to school."  
  
As he walked down the stairs he saw the oldest Tendo daughter in the kitchen. She turned around as she heard him come down the stairs.  
  
"Oh my! Ranma I didn't hear you come home. Is there a problem?"  
  
"Hey Kasumi. Have you seen Akane come home?" Ranma asked.  
  
"No," said Kasumi "I don't think so. I have been outside but I haven't heard anybody come home. What happened?"  
  
"It's a long story," Ranma said. He didn't feel like explaining everything right now. "I just came to see if Akane was here. I better get back to school, I'll see you later."  
  
*****  
  
"I'm home," Ranma yelled as he once again entered the Tendo's house. Akane hadn't reappeared at school and their teacher had caught him trying to sneak out of the classroom.  
  
Kasumi came out to greet him.  
  
"Hey again Kasumi," he said, "Did Akane come back yet?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not," she said, "But she most have been here while I was out shopping because she left a note in the dining room."  
  
Ranma quickly went into the dining room and there was a note on the table.  
  
Dear everyone,  
  
I am sorry I left without saying goodbye but I think I have to be alone for a while. I also feel like I have to call off the engagement between Ranma and me, since I am afraid our relationship and happiness will never work out. I don't know where I am going or how long I will take but I will keep in touch! Love,  
Akane  
  
'So she hadn't been kidding,' thought a heartbroken Ranma, 'She really did call off the engagement. She actually took me seriously. Damnit Akane, I love you, can't you tell?'  
  
"There he is" came a voice behind him "What did you this time?"  
  
Two men came out from the living room. One of them looked a bit sad and angry and the other one looked extremely sad and tears were running down his face  
  
"Why does it always have to be my fault when Akane is not here?" said Ranma. He was starting to get angry. His father always blamed him if something happened to Akane.  
  
"Because she is your fiancée! Now go out and find her!"  
  
"Didn't you read the letter? She broke off the engagement so there is no reason for me to go after her!" He yelled back at his father but finished it in his head 'Even though I am going to anyway'.  
  
"Haven't I taught you anything, boy," his father said. Ranma didn't want to hear this story so he went out of the front door, obviously to find Akane. "Where do you think you are going now?"  
  
"Its none of your business, pop" the pigtailed boy answered.  
  
His father yelled something after him but Ranma didn't really care. He just wanted to get away from the house and find Akane. He felt like he had a huge apology to make if he wanted Akane to forgive him.  
  
*****  
  
'I wonder where I am,' Akane thought as she walked through a forest. She had been walking for quite some time now and she still had no idea where she was headed. 'Oh great, I'm lost and it's starting to get cold.'  
  
She sat down under a tree. It was starting to get dark too so she decided to stay where she were and maybe when the sun got up again maybe she would be able to tell where she were.  
  
*****  
  
'Where can she be?' Ranma thought. He had looked everywhere; the park, thee school and probably all the streets of Nerima. He hadn't seen Akane anywhere and everybody he had met on the way hadn't seen her either. 'It's starting to get dark. Maybe I should get back to the dojo.' He quickly shook that thought out of his head. His father would kill him if he came back without Akane. 'I guess I don't want to give up either.'  
  
He sat down against a tree. He had ended up at the edge of the forest, which was only a few meters outside Nerima.  
  
Suddenly he heard a low shaken voice form inside the forest. He jumped up and looked into the forest but couldn't see anything through the trees. The voice came again but this time lower. It sounded like somebody sighing. Ranma walked slowly into the forest, he had to find out what the sound was and who or what it came from.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Sorry if the grammar is bad or if there are too many spelling mistakes but English is not my first language. Anyway, please review and tell me if I should continue or if it is too bad. 


	2. lost and found

A/N: Hi again! Thanks for all the reviews! I continued on my story. Enjoy!  
  
"Speaks"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The further he got into the forest; he realized that it wasn't sighs he had heard but sobs.  
  
'Almost there,' he thought.  
  
He saw the person he had been searching for, sitting against a tree. It was a girl, about as old as he was, he guessed. She was hugging her knees, shaking and her head was down so he couldn't see her face.  
  
Ranma laid a hand her shoulder. "Are you alright," he asked  
  
The girl looked up.  
  
Ranma jumped slightly when he realized who it was.  
  
"Akane, what are you doing out in a forest at night?" he asked, almost angrily.  
  
She didn't answer, only looked at him through the tears, which were still streaming down her cold cheeks.  
  
Suddenly, she looked away and murmured something under her breath which he could not hear.  
  
"Akane?" he said, softer this time. He put both of his arms around her to comfort her and when he touched her bare skin he realized how cold she was. He took of his Chinese shirt and put it on her back to get her warm. "Why did you leave?"  
  
"That's what you wanted me too" She said. I caught the words even though it was hard because of the sobs and she was talking very low.  
  
Ranma knew he had to apologize sometime but now wasn't the right time for him to do it. He didn't deny what she was saying. He knew it wasn't true but he had said so. He had been running from his feelings again. It was so hard for him to admit and explain his feelings in front of everyone but when he was sitting with her like this it was some of the easiest things in the world. She looked so sad and cold and it broke his heart to see her like this!  
  
He pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear: "never!"  
  
She didn't protest or answer. She leaned her body against his chest. She was so cold and his was so warm.  
  
Ranma let out a small gasp when she touched him. She was almost like ice.  
  
"Akane, how long have you been out here?"  
  
"I don't know," she whispered.  
  
"We better get you home, Akane. Everybody have been worried sick."  
  
He lifted her up in his arms and carried her out of the forest and then jumped over the house roofs of Nerima.  
  
When they came to the Tendo dojo, he decided to carry her to her room since she looked very tired.  
  
He laid her down on the bed and tucked her in.  
  
She gave him a small smile before her eyes slowly closed and send her to sleep.  
  
He stayed in the room for a while.  
  
'She looks so beautiful and peaceful when she is sleeping!' he thought.  
  
He walked into the living room to see who was still awake at this time at night and to his surprise he found the whole family there. Soun Tendo was sitting on the couch still with tears running down his face. Kasumi sat beside him, trying to calm him down. Nabiki was watching TV and his father, in panda form, was looking out of the window, probably after him. Happosai was sitting under a table with his collection of girl's underwear.  
  
Kasumi was the first to notice his appearance.  
  
"Oh my," She said, "Ranma, I didn't hear you come back. Did you find Akane?"  
  
"My baby girl is lost," Soun cried.  
  
"Relax," Ranma said "Akane is upstairs in her room, sleeping."  
  
"Thank you for bringing her back Ranma," Kasumi said "I better go check on her."  
  
Genma held up a sign .  
  
Ranma decided to go back upstairs to his room since he needed to sleep and he had to find a way to apologize to Akane. She probably wouldn't want to talk to him the next morning but he had to make her. He hated when she was mad at him.  
  
Ranma closed his eyes and after a few minutes he was sleeping.  
  
*****  
  
Akane woke up the next day around lunchtime. She laid in her bed for a while, trying to remember what had happened the day before. She remembered running away and being in a forest somewhere where it was very cold.  
  
'Ranma,' she thought. She remembered that he had found her and warming her up. Also that he had brought her home and -  
  
"Akane are you awake?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Yes," Akane answered "come in."  
  
The door opened and Kasumi came in. She gave Akane a hug and said: "I'm so glad you are back and that you are okay."  
  
Akane gave her a smile.  
  
"Well, I'm going down and get some food for you," Kasumi said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
When Kasumi had left Akane got up and dressed. She wore a baby-blue t-shirt and a white pair of shorts.  
  
She brushed her hair and tried to get back to the thought of what had happened the day before. She remembered Ranma carrying her home and then bringing her to her room. He had tucked her in so she could keep warm. He had actually been nice to her even after everything he had said. He even -  
  
"Akane?" a voice from the hallway, obviously Ranma said "can I come in?"  
  
"Yes," Akane answered.  
  
*****  
  
He opened the door as he heard Akane's voice.  
  
'Man, this is gonna be harder than I thought,' he thought as he saw Akane 'does she have to look so cute right now?'  
  
"Uhm.hey," he said "feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah," Akane answered "Thanks for what you did last night."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Silence. None of them knew what to say to one another.  
  
'Come on, tell her you are sorry for what you did!' Ranma thought but instead he said: "Well, I just came to check if you were alright."  
  
When he reached the door he turned around once more, almost as if he were waiting for her to stop him from leaving. But she was just sitting on her bed, staring out of the window.  
  
Ranma took one last look at her and then opened the door and left for  
the dojo.  
  
A/N: Ok, I'm going to let you off here. But there are more to come! I'm going to start on chapter 3 right away. 


	3. midnight chat

All messes can be cleaned up  
  
By: Its-me89  
  
"Speak"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*****  
  
Ranma looked exhausted when he finally came back to the house.  
  
As he sat down by the dinner table he realized that Akane was smiling at him. Not a long smile, just a short, cute smile but it was enough to make him wonder what was up. He hadn't even apologized to her yet.  
  
*****  
  
Akane couldn't sleep that evening. She was so confused. 'What did Ranma want earlier?' She thought 'To apologize?' No, that couldn't be it. He had probably forgotten all about why she had left in the first place!  
  
She gave up. She couldn't sleep. She decided to go outside for a while, just to cool down her thoughts a bit.  
  
She walked out to the pond and sat down for a while. It was a quiet and cold evening but still not too cold. Akane liked it like this. It was so quiet. No fathers who were fighting over a game of chess. No Kasumi or Nabiki talking and asking her favors. She liked Kasumi and even Nabiki but sometimes she just found it more comfortable to be alone. No -  
  
*****  
  
Ranma was sitting on the roof. He couldn't sleep. He had kept wondering what was up with Akane and why she had been smiling like that to him. He WAS going to apologize, he had too! He -  
  
Ranma realized someone had come out from the house and now walking over to the pond. He crawled down to the edge of the roof to see who it was.  
  
It was a girl, still in her pajamas and with shoulder long hair. "Akane?" He whispered to himself.  
  
'What is she doing out here?' He thought 'Why is she.Whoa.'  
  
His hand slipped off the roof and took his body with him. Luckily he landed in a bush, which took off most of the fall. 'Ouch!' He thought.  
  
*****  
  
Akane turned and looked around as she thought she heard somebody say her name. She looked around but couldn't see anyone. 'Silly, Akane,' she thought 'No one is here. It was probably just the wind.'  
  
She turned back to look at the pond but turned quickly again as she heard a *crash* as if someone landed in a bush or a tree.  
  
"Ouch," she heard someone say.  
  
She quickly ran to the bush she thought she heard the voice come from and to her surprise she found Ranma there.  
  
"Ranma?" she asked, "what are you doing?"  
  
*****  
  
Ranma quickly looked up as he heard a voice and found Akane standing over him.  
  
'Oh great,' he thought; 'now she has to see me like this.' He didn't answer her, just looked into her eyes. 'She looks so beautiful tonight.' Akane looked back, starring into his eyes, searching for an answer.  
  
"I think I'm stock," he finally answered.  
  
Akane let out a small giggle but then started to help him up.  
  
When Ranma finally got up they both walked silently over to the pond and sat down, starring at the moon. None of them said anything and they didn't look at one another.  
  
"So, what were you doing out here?" Ranma asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Couldn't sleep," She answered; "what's your excuse?"  
  
"I had a lot on my mind, which I needed to think through" He couldn't lie to her. He wouldn't lie to her even though he knew that she was going to ask him a lot of questions about what he had been thinking about.  
  
Akane nodded and smiled and looked back up at the moon but didn't do further than this. No questions, to Ranma's relief.  
  
'This is it,' Ranma thought, 'if you want to apologize, you have to do it now!'  
  
"Akane?" Ranma said quietly but she heard him  
  
"Yeah," She said  
  
"Why did you break off the engagement?"  
  
She looked at him, surprised. 'Wrong question!' Ranma thought with great regret.  
  
"I." She started; "You said that if you could choose then you would marry somebody who can cook." Tears were forming in her eyes. "So I decided that it would be best for you if you had one less fiancée to take care of." Tears were now streaming down her face and there was no way she could help it.  
  
Ranma hated this. Hated to see Akane cry and most of all hated the question he had asked which had caused the crying in the first place.  
  
"Akane, I--" Ranma started.  
  
"Ranma, don't bother. You don't have to." She said before he could say anything. Akane started to get up.  
  
"Akane!" He yelled, "Since when did you start taking me seriously?" Also standing up, tall in front of her.  
  
"Unlike you, I do take people seriously!" She yelled back, more tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Stupid tomboy" Ranma murmured under his breath as he tried to find a way to say something good back to her. Something, which could make her forgive him for everything, he had ever said to her but before he knew he had already said the wrong thing.  
  
"That's exactly what I mean," She said, "That's what you think of me! Look Ranma, I broke off the engagement because I want to make this whole choosing-one-fiancée thing easier for you! You were the one who started this fight but think about it, you don't have to do this anymore. You don't have to look after me anymore because I am not your fiancée! You don't have to fight with me! You don't even have to talk to me!  
  
She couldn't say more than this even though she wanted to. There were too many sobs in between her sentences so if she continued he wouldn't be able to understand her anyway.  
  
She covered her eyes with her hands and ran back up to the house, leaving a stunned Ranma behind.  
  
Ranma sat down again and looked into the pond. 'Why do I always have to do this?' he thought 'Why do I always make her cry?'  
  
This wasn't the first time they had had this kind of fight. You wouldn't be able to count the number of times they had been fighting like this on two hands. But this time was somehow different and he knew it. He had never seen her cry this much and it was his entire fault.  
  
Ranma stood up and went over to the dojo. He needed to work out a bit to clear his mind.  
  
*****  
  
Akane was lying on her bed still with tears running down her face.  
  
'Jerk,' She thought 'He always have to say the same careless things to me.'  
  
She knew that it was somehow her fault too. It is not like she didn't say anything to him. But couldn't he see the reason for her breaking off the engagement? She had given away her happiness so he could be happy.  
  
She turned to face the wall  
  
"Baka," She said quietly "I love you"  
  
A few minutes later she was a sleep.  
  
***** A/N: Hi! Hope you like the third chapter and I am so sorry it took me so long to update! It won't happen again! 


	4. New problems

*All messes can be cleaned up* *By: Its-me89*  
  
*Chapter 4*  
  
Ranma went to bed late that night and was the last one to arrive for breakfast the next morning.  
  
Nobody was saying anything. Kasumi was trying to find something to talk about but eventually gave up.  
  
Ranma sat down, took his bowl of rice and started eating. He dared to glare once at Akane, whose eyes looked angry but mostly hurt. He hated to see her like this and he especially hated the thought that it was probably his fault.  
  
Suddenly, Akane stood up and excused herself from the table. Everyone's eyes followed her out of the room.  
  
"What have you done now, boy?" Genma asked, as Akane was out of sight.  
  
Ranma looked at him as if he had never heard anything more disgusting. He rose from the table and was about to walk out of the room when his father spoke again, "Don't you run away from my questioning!"  
  
"Look, I'm not running away from anything," Ranma said angrily. He knew, of course, that it was a lie. He certainly was running away. From apologizing, from Akane, even from his father and the Tendo's. He just didn't want everyone to know and be involved in his problems.  
  
He turned and walked towards the door.  
  
"Don't you walk away before you have answered my question," His father said again.  
  
"What question?"  
  
"What did you do to Akane?"  
  
"Dammit, I didn't do anything. She is not even my fiancée anymore so why blame it on me?" Ranma was starting to get really angry.  
  
"But you do want her to be your fiancée," Nabiki suddenly said. Everyone's eyes turned towards a surprised Ranma.  
  
He knew it was true. He did want Akane to be his fiancée. He wanted that more than anything else.  
  
"I.I," He said quietly but he couldn't tell them. He couldn't explain his feelings.  
  
He turned around and walked away, this time no one tried to stop him.  
  
'That's what I thought,' Nabiki thought as she saw Ranma walk away.  
  
Akane had been listening to everything.  
  
'Ranma you jerk,' She thought. A tear made its way down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away with one hand. 'Don't you dare cry, Akane Tendo. You have been crying enough over him.'  
She couldn't help thinking that maybe Ranma did want her as his fiancée.  
  
*****  
Ranma and Akane were walking home from school, Ranma on the fence and Akane on the sidewalk. None of them spoke to one another but they both knew that the person walking next to them had been having the worst day ever.  
  
Everyone in Nerima knew Akane's act of breaking off the engagement between her and Ranma by now.  
  
All the boys in school had been bothering Akane all day with "Date me, date me" 's like it had been before Ranma and his father came to live with the Tendo family.  
  
Shampoo had been all over Ranma at lunchtime with hugs and kisses. When Ukyo had shown up with lunch for Ranma, she and Shampoo had started fighting over who would be the best wife for Ranma  
  
Both, Ranma and Akane had been lucky enough to get away from school before and missed all students and non-students, who had been bothering them all day because their class had been dismissed a few minutes before the bell rang.  
  
Akane didn't know whether to be angry with Ranma anymore since both of them had had such a bad day but decided not to say anything in case they got into a fight.  
  
*****  
When they got home, Ranma went to the dojo and Akane to her room.  
  
She sat down at her desk and took out her books when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," she said  
  
Kasumi entered with a concerned smile on her face.  
  
"Akane, are you okay?" she ask.  
  
"Yes fine, thank you. Why?" 'Yeah right,' a voice in her head said.  
  
"Well, you seemed very quiet at breakfast and you went straight to your room when you came back from school,"  
  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to start on my homework," Akane said, looking everywhere else than at Kasumi. She knew it was a bad excuse since it didn't cover her quietness at breakfast but she didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Has this something to do with Ranma?" Kasumi asked  
  
'How can she know,' Akane thought looking really surprised.  
  
"I.it.um." She didn't know what to say. She couldn't explain it to Kasumi even though it was her sister. She just didn't know how too.  
  
"Akane, did you want to break off the engagement between you and Ranma?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't think so. But what does that matter. I did him a favor." Akane looked away from Kasumi again.  
  
Kasumi could feel and hear in her sister's voice that it wasn't the right time to talk about Ranma so she quietly got up and walked out of the room.  
  
As soon as Kasumi closed the door, Akane burst into tears. She couldn't hold them back anymore. She collapsed on her bed and fell a sleep, completely forgetting about the homework.  
  
*****  
"Ranma, could you go see if Akane is awake yet?" Kasumi asked. It had been five hours since Akane had fallen asleep and nobody had woken her at dinnertime since they thought she might need a nap.  
  
Ranma went up the stairs and knocked gentle on the door.  
  
"Akane, are you awake?" He asked.  
  
He leaned his ear against the door and he could hear a low murmuring coming from inside Akane's room.  
  
"Akane, I'm coming in so you better be dressed,"  
  
He opened the door slowly and entered. He found Akane sleeping on her bed, still in her school uniform.  
  
He kneeled down next to her bed and shook her gently. She said something in her sleep but he didn't catch the exact words.  
  
She didn't wake up so he shook her again and this time it worked. She slowly opened her eyes, which widened in surprise as she saw Ranma.  
  
"Whoa. Didn't mean to scare you," He said.  
  
"No, it's ok. I just don't wake up to see you everyday," Akane said, and quickly looked away to hide her blush.  
  
"Am I that ugly to look at" Ranma asked.  
  
Akane opened her mouth but before any words could come out, Ranma said, "OK don't answer that."  
  
Akane giggled slightly and her eyes met Ranma's.  
  
The stared into each other eyes for a few minutes, searching.  
  
Suddenly, Akane looked away as if Ranma had said something, which she couldn't or wouldn't believe.  
  
"Kasumi send me up to ask if you wanted anything to eat," Ranma said.  
  
"Thanks but I am not really hungry. I am just going to do my homework and then I will go down to the dojo."  
  
Ranma nodded and left the room.  
  
*****  
I was quite late when Akane finally finished her homework but she decided to go down to the dojo anyway.  
  
She tip-toed down the stairs to not wake anyone up.  
  
*****  
Ranma woke as he heard a slide open and close again.  
  
He thought it was just Kasumi or Nabiki getting up to get a drink of water so he lay back down and closed his eyes.  
  
Ten minutes later he gave up. He couldn't sleep, so he thought that he might get sleepy if he worked out for a while. He got up and sneaked out of the house, down to the dojo.  
  
When he reached the entrance to the dojo he realized someone was in there and as he got closer he saw Akane.  
  
'Wow, she is better than I thought,' he thought.  
  
"Akane?" He said.  
  
***** A/N: Sorry about this but I am going to stop here. but chapter 5 is coming really soon.pinky promise! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep it up! 


	5. The apology

*All messes can be cleaned up* *By: Its-me89*  
  
*Chapter 5*  
  
*****  
  
"Akane?" He said.  
  
*****  
  
Akane stopped half way through a kick and looked over at the door to see who had called her name.  
  
She smiled slightly as she saw Ranma standing there.  
  
He walked over to her.  
  
"You know, you are much faster than I thought," he said.  
  
"Thanks," she answered.  
  
Both of them were silent for a while. None of them knew what to say.  
Akane was about to go back to her training when Ranma suddenly grab her arm, causing her to turn around to see what he wanted.  
  
"Akane, I -," Ranma said but didn't know how to continue.  
  
Akane looked at him with hope in her eyes but as he didn't continue she lowered them Akane to hide the tears, which were slowly forming in her eyes.  
  
'Please don't do this again, Ranma' She thought fighting back tears.  
  
"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a sec," he continued.  
  
Akane looked back up and nodded.  
  
"I.I'm sorry," he said  
  
She looked at him again blankly but after a few seconds she understood.  
  
'He is finally going to apologize,' she thought.  
  
"For what?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Everything I guess. Everything I ever said to hurt you."  
  
She smiled up at him.  
  
'God she is cute,' he thought 'C'mon Saotome, when you start an apology you better finish,'  
  
"And I'm sorry I ever made you believe anything but the truth."  
  
Akane couldn't believe what he was saying. I couldn't be true that he had made her believe something which was wrong because that most have meant that he actually -  
  
"I. I'm sorry," He said again.  
  
He looked down at her. Waiting for Akane to react somehow. But when she didn't he let out a small sigh and turned around ready to walk out of the dojo.  
  
"Ranma wait," She finally said.  
  
Ranma turned around slowly to look at her.  
  
Silent tears were running down her cheeks but she wasn't crying hard. He had seen her cry way more than that.  
  
"Did.Are." She said, trying to find the right words.  
  
"Shoot," Ranma said softly.  
  
"Did you want to break off the engagement and marry someone else who can cook?" She finally asked.  
  
More tears filled her eyes as she looked down at the floor. It felt like a knife had cut through the chest of Ranma.  
  
"No," He said quietly, "I guess I did want you to be my fiancée."  
  
She looked hopefully up at him but before she could say anything Ranma had caught her in a close hug.  
  
"I'm so sorry," He said into her ear.  
  
When he finally released her she let out a small sigh but he couldn't tell whether it was a relieved sigh or a sad sigh.  
  
"But even if you did. Want to marry a cook. I really don't blame you. I -" Akane started but was again cut off by Ranma but this time in a gently kiss. She didn't break the kiss and eventually she kissed him back. They stood like that for a few minutes both only focusing on that kiss but then broke apart breathlessly.  
  
"Akane, don't ever think," He said holding a finger over her mouth to keep her from interrupting. "I don't want to marry anyone else. Not even a cook."  
  
He knelt down in front of her and continued, "I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever meet or seen. I.I love you Akane. Will you be my fiancée once again?"  
  
Akane stood in surprise looking down at the pigtailed teenager.  
  
She nodded and said, "Yes. I would love to"  
  
Ranma stood up and tilted her face up so her eyes met his. She smiled up at him and whispered, "Thank you,"  
  
Ranma lowered his face to hers and their lips once again met in a kiss.  
  
When they broke apart again Akane quietly said, "I love you too."  
  
Ranma smiled down at her before taking her in his arms and jumping up on the roof to watch the moon and the stars.  
  
While watching Akane asked, "You know what is funny Ranma?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"No matter how big messes we get into, we always seem to clean them up again."  
  
Ranma smiled and kissed her softly.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: This is it. I finished the story! Kind of a short ending and I'm really sorry but I didn't want to make the story bad because of a too long ending. Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed it and that there weren't too many spelling and grammar errors. Be nice, it is my first story.  
  
Review!!! 


End file.
